


All I Want For Christmas

by wagendrei (orphan_account)



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wagendrei
Summary: Wieso konnte man im Dezember keinen einzigen Radiosender mehr nebenbei zum Arbeiten hören, ohne dass man mit diesen schrecklichen, jedes Jahr wiederkehrenden Weihnachtsschlagern zugedudelt wurde?





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben!  
> Wie ihr seht ist das meine erste Fic hier und diese hat auch schon einen etwas längeren Weg hinter sich. Ich hatte sie zum ersten mal vor c.a 2 oder 3 Jahren geschrieben, mich dann jedoch nicht getraut sie zu posten und dann war Weihnachten auch schon wieder vorbei. Sie ist dann irgendwann verschollen durch ein neues Laptop und ein geklautes Handy. Irgendwie konnte ich sie jedoch nicht komplett verschwinden lassen, weswegen ich sie letztes Jahr einfach noch einmal schrieb, irgendwie ist mir der Plot im Kopf geblieben. Ich traute mich jedoch erneut nicht sie zu veröffentlichen, weshalb sie seitdem auf meinem neuen Laptop verweilte.  
> Irgendwie wollte diese Geschichte also immer veröffentlicht werden, weswegen ich mich dieses Jahr kurzerhand für den Tatort Adventskalender angemeldet habe, damit ich sie sicher posten werde.  
> Erwartet jetzt jedoch nicht irgendetwas weltbewegendes, es ist nichts weiter als ein bisschen Weihnachtsfluff.  
> Ich bin keine begabte Schreiberin, weiß auch nicht ob ich in Zukunft weiteres hier veröffentlichen werde.  
> Danke aber, an alle die hier regelmäßig Geschichten posten, ich lese schon lange mit und ihr habt mir schon oft den Tag gerettet!

_"Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I gave it to someone special"_

Mit einem etwas zu heftigen Schlag auf den Ausschaltknopf würgte Thiel das nervtötende Radio ab. Wieso konnte man im Dezember keinen einzigen Radiosender mehr nebenbei zum Arbeiten hören, ohne dass man mit diesen schrecklichen, jedes Jahr wiederkehrenden Weihnachtsschlagern zugedudelt wurde?

Eigentlich hatte er sich einen entspannten letzten Arbeitstag machen wollen, nur noch ein paar Berichte fertigstellen und sich in der Zeit bis zum lange ersehnten Urlaubsbeginn mit ein bisschen Musik im Hintergrund entspannen wollen. Letzteres war eher kontraproduktiv verlaufen, denn diese oberkitschigen Weihnachtslieder bewirkten bei ihm genau das Gegenteil. Und außerdem: wieso konnten sich die heutigen Sänger zumindest nicht neue Lieder einfallen lassen? Stattdessen coverten sie die alten Schinken zum hunderttausendundeinsten Mal und versuchten sich gegenseitig in ihrer Kitschigkeit zu überbieten.

Er könnte sie allesamt...

Bevor Thiel diesen Gedanken jedoch zu Ende denken konnte wurde er von einer singenden Frauenstimme unterbrochen.

 

_"And so this is Christmas, and what have you done?_

_Another year over, a new one just begun..."_

 

"Oh Chef, sie sind ja noch da?! Ich dachte sie wären schon weg..."

Täuschte er sich oder wurde Nadeshda da tatsächlich ein bisschen rot?

Naja, dass seine Kollegin dem ganzen Weihnachtskram mehr abgewinnen konnte als er selbst, war aber auch kein Geheimnis. Seit Wochen lief sie nur noch mit diversen weihnachtlich gestalteten Klamotten herum. Heute war es ein blauer Strickpullover mit einem Rentier und Weihnachtsmann drauf die sich gegenseitig im Arm hielten - wem's gefiel.

"Ja, ich bin auch gleich weg. Hab gerade noch den letzten Bericht fertiggestellt und bring den noch zur Klemm und dann mach ich Feierabend."

Thiel griff nach seiner Jacke und dem viel zu schicken Schal - es war der erste den er heute Früh zu fassen bekommen hatte, nachdem er den, den er sonst immer trug nicht gefunden hatte.

"Na dann wünsche ich Ihnen wunderschöne Festtage, genießen Sie es!"

"Danke, Ihnen und Ihrer Familie auch. Hoffen wir, dass sich die Verbrecher zu Weihnachten auch mal eine Auszeit gönnen!"

 

 

***

 

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know"_

 

Warum? Warum nur musste der Münsteraner Weihnachtsmarkt ausgerechnet auf dem Weg zwischen Revier und Staatsanwaltschaft liegen?

Und warum mussten die die Musik so laut aus ihren Lautsprechern dröhnen lassen, dass es auch ja jeder Vorbeifahrende noch hören konnte?

Und warum zum Teufel musste genau jetzt dieser unangenehme Mix aus Regen und Schnee anfangen vom Himmel zu fallen?

Bei diesem Wetter war es einfach mühsam Fahrrad zu fahren, Thiel bereute es wirklich heute das Rad genommen zu haben. Aber Boerne hatte schon seit heute frei und seinen Vater hatte er nicht anrufen wollen. Außerdem war es am Morgen noch recht schön gewesen. Sogar die Sonne hatte ein bisschen geschienen, nur kalt war es gewesen, weswegen er das Haus nicht ohne Schal hatte verlassen können...

 

_"Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_Since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

 

Wo kam das denn jetzt her? Den Weihnachtsmarkt hatte er doch jetzt schon lange hinter sich ge -

"Hallo Frankie!"

Daher.

"Hallo Vaddern..."

"Na wo geht's denn noch hin? Ja hoffentlich nicht zum Last-Minute Weihnachtsshoppen. Du wirst diesen Kommerz doch nicht auch noch unterstützen? Und übrigens werden materielle Dinge sowieso viel zu überbewertet..."

"Mach mal langsam Vaddern, ich wollte eigentlich nur noch kurz bei der Staatsanwaltschaft vorbei um einen Bericht abzugeben bevor ich Feierabend mache."

Sein Vater lehnte sich jetzt interessiert aus dem heruntergekurbelten Taxifenster.

"Weißt du was Frankie? Es ist ja fast Weihnachten, gib mir den Bericht doch einfach mit und ich erledige das für dich."

"Haha sehr selbstlos."

Andererseits würde es ihm einige eisige Minuten auf dem Rad sparen. Und was sein Vater noch mit der Klemm vorhatte ging ihn ja letztendlich auch nichts an.

So reichte Thiel also letztendlich den Bericht an seinen Vater und nachdem sie sich kurz verabschiedet hatten konnte er sich endlich auf den Weg nach Hause machen.

 

***

 

Endlich zuhause angekommen schloss Thiel die Haustür auf und ging die paar Stufen zur Wohnung hoch. Und zum ersten Mal war er froh über Boernes außergewöhnlichen Musikgeschmack. Denn so sehr ihn Wagners Opern manchmal auch nervten, sein Freund würde nie auch nur auf die Idee kommen kitschige Weihnachtslieder anzuhören.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen klingelte er an der Haustür. Eigentlich hatte er ja einen Schlüssel, aber er war gerade einfach zu faul den aus den Tiefen seiner Jacke herauszukramen. Sollte Boerne doch zumindest etwas Bewegung heute bekommen, wo er schon nicht arbeiten war.

Es dauerte auch nicht lang und ihm wurde geöffnet. Automatisch lehnte sich Thiel für einen Begrüßungskuss vor, als...

 

_"I just want you for my own_

_More than I have ever known_

_Make my wish come truuuee_

_Baby all I want for Christmas_

_Is youuuu"_

 

Thiel riss seine Augen auf und starrte seinen Rechtsmediziner fassungslos an.

Der schaute jedoch nur fragend zurück.

"Was ist los? Ich dachte ich mache es uns ein bisschen gemütlich und was liegt da näher als jahreszeitentypische Musik anzumachen?"

Thiel starrte einfach weiter. Das.… das konnte doch jetzt wirklich nicht...

Da fing Boerne an laut loszuprusten.

"Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen. Als hätte man dir deine komplette Weltanschauung auf den Kopf gestellt."

"Warum tust du sowas?"

Ein bisschen sauer war er ja schon, was dachte der Andere sich dabei, ihn so zu veräppeln?

Boerne grinste.

"Na ich kann dich doch nicht einfach ungestraft davonkommen lassen wenn du in der Früh einfach meinen äußerst teuren Kaschmirschal an dich reißt und ihn über den Tag wahrscheinlich mit Ketchup und anderen Essensresten übersähst, da du voraussichtlich keine Ahnung hast wie viel mich dieser Schal gekostet hat."

Eigentlich war das alles ganz schön frech, aber dieses süffisante Lächeln kombiniert mit dem frechen Glitzern in Boernes Augen ließen Thiel schon erahnen, dass hinter dieser Aktion noch ganz andere Beweggründe steckten. Und diesen ging er nur zu gerne nach...

"Und du meinst ich lass dich mit dieser Aktion ungestraft davonkommen?"

 

 

 

****

 

"Boerne?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Ich brauch' auch nur dich an Weihnachten."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Naja, ich denke der "Plot Twist" am Ende kam jetzt nicht äußerst überraschend... Aber vielleicht konnte ich ja mit dieser Geschichte dem ein oder anderen ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern, dann hätte sie schon ihren Zweck erfüllt.  
> Eine schöne restliche Adventszeit euch allen noch. ♡


End file.
